An RF interconnect may feed an RF signal to an optical modulator using an RF waveguide. The RF waveguide may be located in approximately a same plane as an RF electrode on a substrate of the optical modulator. Additionally, a coaxial feedthrough, associated with the RF interconnect and passing through an optical modulator package, is typically positioned at a side of the substrate (e.g., rather than a top or a bottom of the substrate). As such, an RF input bond pad, associated with feeding the RF signal from the coaxial feedthrough to the RF waveguide, is also typically positioned at the side of the substrate and, therefore, is typically positioned parallel to the RF electrode on a plane of the substrate. Thus, routing of the RF signal is needed on the substrate in order to route the RF signal from the RF input bond pad to the RF electrode. Such routing on the modulator substrate may result in RF loss and/or may result in a reduced 3 decibel (dB) bandwidth of the optical modulator. The RF loss may be increased due to a change in direction of the RF signal during routing on the substrate (e.g., a 90-degree change in direction, or another direction change associated with the RF routing on the substrate). The RF loss may be compounded when the RF interconnect includes multiple RF signals being planarly routed from an array of RF input bond pads to a corresponding array of RF electrodes on a planar surface of the substrate.